Survival of the crew pt 10
by phoenixthedover2
Summary: A new threat has risen in the form of the undead and the group must survive


GOOD MEMORIES

"Where have you been all this time little bro" Ben asked as he and Adam walk through the woods. "Surviving just like you But from the look of things your doing a bad job" Adam said as he laughed. "You realize I lead a community right" Ben said with a straight face. "Dang you don't have to be so serious looking god I was just joking" Adam said as he and Ben walk to a tree where a ladder was going down it. "Alright we just climb this and we'll be home" Adam says as he began climbing the ladder and Ben followed. They reach the top of the tree to see a huge tree house and a bridge connecting to several huts. "What is this place" Ben asked. "I call this treetopia" Adam answered. "Why up here" ben asked as he looked down to the ground to see how far up they were. "It's high up and the geeks can't get us" Adam said as he began walking to a hut. "Maria I'm home Adam yelled as he walked inside the hut and hugs some older lady. "Hello Adam who is your friend" the lady said as she began setting a table. "This is my brother his name is Ben" Adam said with a smile. "I didn't know you liked them old grannys Adam" Ben whispered to Adam. "Shut up she takes cares of me nothing else" Adam said as he punched bens arm. "Will ben be eating dinner with us" Maria ask. "Yes ma'am" Adam answered. "What Adam is being polite that's new" Ben joked as Maria laughed and Ben and Adam sat at the table. "Look I'm sorry I left you guys before the outbreak I had a meeting with the crew if I would have known the outbreak was going to happen I would have stayed with you guys I swear" Ben said as he looked at his brother who was looking down at the food that Maria placed in front of each brother. "I understand man I'm just glad another family member is alive" Adam said as they both smiled and began to eat. (10 minutes have passed and they have finished eating) "hey thanks for dinner but I need to find where my friends went" Ben said as he stood up at the table. "No no you stay it's dangerous out there at night" Maria said as she began collecting the plates. "I can handle myself out there,dude your acting like a few walkers are a problem" Ben said as he grabbed for his bag. "It's not the dead we have to worry about in these parts, it's the people who walk with them, that's the problem" Adam said as he yanked the bag from Ben. "What do you mean they walk with the dead do you mean like there dead also" Ben asked as he looked at Adam confused. "They cover themselves in the undead scent and walk with them and they believe that the earth choose the walkers to be the dominant species of the earth and I personally know there leader he was one of my good friends till he let the outbreak get to his head, his name was caden" Adam said as he looked at Maria. "Ok I'll stay the night but tomorrow I'm heading back to camp" Ben said as Adam walked over to an extra cot and pulled it out and Ben went over to it and layed on it and closed his eyes. (A couple minutes past and Adam is fast asleep) "Hey Adam thanks" Ben said as he smiled and looked over at Adam who was snoring. He then rolls over and goes to sleep. "It's night time and we've been searching for a week now i think it's about time we head back" Nate yelled as He signaled his men to get in there trucks. "Hey killy is your friend too why are you giving up and leaving". Jordan yelled as he stepped away from Nate. "Because my men haven't eaten in a few hours and I have people back home to care for, my girlfriend and child included" Nate said as he climbed into his jeep. "He's right Jordan" Antoine yelled as he walked over and climbed into the Jeep with Nate. "Fine just go I'll find him myself" Jordan yelled as he ran into the dark woods. "God damn it he's not thinking" Antoine yelled as he went to unbuckle his seatbelt. "Wait let him run and we'll leave him a Jeep with a map so he can return back to the compound" Nate said as Antoine nodded and they all drove off leaving one Jeep behind for Jordan to come back to.

CROSSED BOUNDARIES

"Hey Ben wake up" Adam said calmly as he shook Ben who then opened his eyes and looked at him. Ben then climbed up out of the bed and walked over to his gear. "Leaving so soon" Adam asked. "Yea I have to find my friends but I promise after I reunite with them I'll come back and spend some time with you" Ben said as he put his book bag on his back and walked out on the rope bridge. "We are coming with you" Adam yelled as ben turned around and looked at him in shock. "Why would you come with me you are safe up here with your people" Ben explained. "Because your my brother and I can't take the Chance of losing you again big bro now wait for me I'm gonna pack some gear" Adam said as he ran into his hut to pack and Maria walked over to Ben and smiled. "You know your brother is a bright kid he's just very head strong" Maria said as she looked down. "Tell me about it" ben said as he smiled. "I won't be going with you guys and ill let him know that" Maria said with a straight face. "Why not is everything alright" Ben asked as he stepped closer to her. She shook her head and pulled up her sleeves to reveal a bite mark on her arm. "Last night I went to the lake to get some water for tea and one of those things jumped out and bit my arm I didn't know how to react so instead of killing it I ran back home and cleaned and covered it up" Maria said as she rolled her sleeves back down. "I'm so sorry Maria" Ben said as he walked over and gave her a hug. Adam began walking out to see Ben and Maria standing by the ladder. "You guys ready" Adam said as he smiled. Ben and Maria looked down at the ground. "Adam I am not coming" Maria said as she walked over and gave Adam a long hug. "I don't understand,why aren't you coming" Adam asked as his smile turned to a face of concern. "Nothing to be concerned about its just my old bones will just slow you down plus I want you to go have fun and be a teenager, go see see new places and do new things i promise you that things will be fine here Adam" she said as she smiled and kissed his forehead. "Alright when I get back we can cook together or go fishing or something" Adam said with a smile. "No don't come back" Maria said as she began to cry. "Why not" he asked. "Because this place should stay hidden and I think you deserve some time with your brother, go be with other teens and go see the world" Maria said as she hugged him one last time. "Thank you Maria for everything you've done for me I promise I'll be back" Adam said as he hugged her back and followed Ben down the ladder and they began walking away from treetopia still waving at Maria until they couldn't see her anymore. "Hey bro it's gonna be alright" Ben said as he smiled at Adam and they continued walking. (FLASHBACK: "Hey mom I'm gonna be late getting home the crew has a meeting at 3" ben said to his mom on the phone. "Alright that's fine Benjamin and you might wanna turn on the news" his mom said as he walked over in the clubhouse and turned the tv on. "Breaking News The bodies of the dead are rising from their graves and attacking the living, incidence have been reported worldwide,we advise that you board up your doors and windows and remain in your homes until the military contains the problem if you are currently on the road you should get home as fast as possible and lock your doors,The outbreak is spreading at an alarming rate, main areas are dc, Atlanta, Maryland and Delaware, if you see a sickly figure walking towards you get away from them as fast and as far as you can from them, stay safe and god bless America" the reporter on the tv said as it switched to a screen that said please stand by. "Mom you still there" Ben asked as he held the phone up to his ear. "Hey Ben it's Adam, mom went to go lock up the windows and door, so when will you be getting back home" Adam asked. "That news report is fake Adam it's probably some hacker trying to scare everyone just go try to calm mom down I'll be home soon after this meeting with the crew" Ben said as he began walking towards the tv and turned it off. "Alright Ben see you when you get home" Adam said. "Alright bro" Ben said as he hung up the phone,put it down and walked over to the door of the clubhouse and walked outside where Alexa and everyone were hanging out.) "so how far are we from your camp" Adam asked as they walked on the road past the building they found Theodore and his sister at. "About an hour or two walk" Ben answered as he kept looking forward. "Wait stop walking that could be one of them" Adam said as ben looked over to see one walker just standing there. "Why should we stop they are dumb bro trust me look if it makes you feel better I'll kill it" ben said as he pulled his blade out of his pocket and began walking towards the walker. "No!" Adam yelled as he pulled out an arrow out of his book bag and loaded his bow and shot the walker in the leg before ben got close enough. "Ahhhh my leg" the walker yelled out. "Oh shit you weren't lying these people really are dressing like walkers that's so wrong" ben said as he watched the man in disguise roll around in pain. "How close is your group to us" Adam yelled as he began pushing the arrow deeper into the man's leg. "Oww I don't know about an a few miles down that way" the man said as he grabbed his leg. "Alright lets pick up the pace and get to our destination before the rest of those creeps get back" Adam said as ben nodded. "But about this guy should we leave him here" ben asked. "No carry him on your shoulders we'll question him back at your base now lead the way" Adam said as ben nodded and picked the guy up and they ran as fast as they could out of the field and down the road. (Ten minutes have past and they are walking now.) "is he ok Adam asked. "Yea He just passed out from shock he's still breathing" Ben answered as they continued walking. "Walker I got it" Adam said as he shot an arrow into its head. He then walked over and pulled the arrow out of it. "We are almost there about 10 more minutes and we'll start seeing it" ben said as he continued to walk. "Alright awesome so are all of your friends there" Adam asked in excitement. "Yea Everyone is still kicking" Ben answered as he smiled. "Car coming get down" Adam yelled as he ducked down. "Relax it's one of ours" Ben said as he flagged it down. "Sup Ben climb in I'll take you back to base" the man said as ben nodded and put the the bleeding captive man in the back and shut the door then walked around to the passenger door and opened and climbed into the car, Adam climbed into the back next to captive man. "Who are these two" the driver asked. "One is my brother and the other is the enemy" Ben answered as he looked in the back to check on him. "I'm guessing the one who's bleeding out in the back seat is your brother and the one next to him who looks like you is the enemy" the driver said as he laughed. "Ha ha ha your so funny" ben said as they pulled up to the gates. "This is your community" Adam asked as they drove through. "This is compound" Ben answered as he got out the car and walked over to a podium where everyone stood. "Everyone thanks for the concern but we don't have time for a welcome home party I'd like everyone to give a warm welcome to the other leaders,mason of sanctuary, Alexa of Blackwater, and Nate of outpost." Ben yelled as the leaders walked up on the stage and stood next to him. "We have a new threat" Ben yelled as he nodded at Adam who opened the door of the car and pulled the captive man out and dragged him up on the stage and dropped him down and walked off the stage. "There's nothing threatful about that man" Antoine yelled from the crowd. "His leader and there people walk around dressed as the dead killing people because there religion believes that god put the walkers on the earth for a reason and that they won't die until all the living is exterminated, they also eat human flesh and drink the blood" Ben explained as everyone gave the captive man a disgusted look. "That's fucking nasty how could you do that you sick bastard" nick yelled. "It's what he wants us to do and how could you people call me sick when your killing those defenseless creatures god gave us" the man yelled as he spit at the crowd. "Those creatures eat people, those creatures decay and make us ill, those creatures Took our families from us" joe yelled. "Hey Everyone calm down I'm not done explaining what's going on" Ben yelled. "Yea Everyone quiet down now" Alexa yelled. "There is a horde coming this way we need to prepare to defend as one" Ben yelled. "Hey there are people outside the gates asking for you" a Blackwater guard yelled as ben ran to see who it was. The leaders ran after to see what was going on. They all reached the gate to see a bunch of people standing out with knives and were covered in blood which looked similar to walker blood. "What do you want" Ben asked as the figures began twitching. "There're dressed like the man you brought back" Mason whispered. "Hey are you gonna speak or just stand there" Ben yelled as the people continued to twitch. "This is starting to creep me the fuck out" nick said as one walked up to the gates. "He is here" they said ghastly as they turned around and pointed to the forest were they came from. A figure could be seen walking out slowly. "I am the pack leader,I am the one who fixes the broken, I will free all of your trapped souls so the creature that lives inside of you comes out" the figure said as he came into the light. "Don't step any closer or I will shoot" Ben said as he pulled his pistol out of its holster. "Hey Ben it's Caden plz don't hurt him he might be different but he is still my friend deep down" Adam said as he walked beside Ben. "You have something that we want, two things now" the figure said still being very quietly. "What is it that you want from us" Ben asked as he looked around. "I want my disciple back and the boy you call Adam and we'll leave peacefully" the figure said as he continued to twitch. "You can have your man back but not my brother" Ben said as he pulled Adam behind him. "Fine we knew you'd say something like that , Alright go get our little friends" the figure said as he nodded at one of his men. The disciple came back out with a box and a person tied up with a sack over there head. "Hey woah why bring innocent people into this how about we just give you your disciple and you leave peacefully nobody gets hurt" Ben said panicking over the thought of who it could be and what's in the box. "Open the box my child" the figure said as his disciple opened the box. He then walked over and reached his hand in the box, he then began to pull something out and the first thing that was visible was hair until a head was seen dangling and when it rotated around everyone was in shock. "You fucking monster" Nate yelled as he pulled out his shotgun. "Nate Don't shoot" Alexa yelled as she pushed the gun and it fired hitting Gabe in his forehead. "Everyone calm down" mason yelled as he looked around. "I think it's time we remove the sack" the figure said and he walked over and remove the sack from the person's head. "Oh my god kenley are you ok" Ben asked as he looked at him in concern. Kenley just stood there shaking in fear. "Kenley please say something are you ok" Alexa yelled. "I don't know who the fuck you are But I swear to god if you did anything to Kenley I will fucking kill you" nick yelled as he began pacing side to side. "We want an exchange our disciple for your friend" the figure said as he looked at Ben. "Fine" Ben said as he signaled Antoine to go get the captive man. "are you seriously doing what this asshole tells you to" Nick whispered. "It's the only way to prevent any more deaths" Ben said as he opened the gate for Antoine to walk the captive man to the figure. He got to the figure and threw the man at them. "Come on kenley" Antoine said as he grabbed kenley gently and let him walk ahead of him towards the base. "We're almost there ken your doing great" Antoine said as he walked behind Kenley to make sure he doesn't fall backwards. "Antoine watch out" Ben yelled as Antoine turned around to see a disciple running at him but before he could react they tackled him to the ground. "Kenley run" Antoine yelled as kenley ran towards the gate and collapsed right in front of Ben who pulled him in and Adam closed the gate. "Why are you closing the gate let me back out there we gotta help him" Ben yelled as everyone began holding him back. "We can't there are too many of them right now and there's more elsewhere" Adam yelled. Antoine tries to keep the blade from touching his eyes as he fights for his life. "This land belongs to us now, I am the master and you all will fall to god" the figure yelled. " call your man off we get it" Ben yelled. " not yet you don't" the master said as he signaled his disciples who knodded. "Get off m..." Antoine yelled as the blade went into his throat. "Antoine noooo" Courtney yelled as she dropped to her knees and began crying. Everyone stood in shock. "now I think you get it you better get ready because my hoard is coming to save your souls" the master said as he turned with all his disciples and they went into the woods. "Courtney I'm so sorry" Ben said as he walked over and placed his hand over her shoulders. She pushed them off. "Why are you sorry You just stood there and let it happen" Courtney yell as she stood up and ran to her house. "There gone" Nick yelled. "Alright go get the head and Antoine's body "Ben yelled as nick nodded and Open the gates and ran out and got the head and Antoine and came back where Nate locked it behind him. "The heads gonna turn soon I'll finish it before it happens" nick said as he gently put the blade through the skull of its head. (30 minutes past and everyone is standing near three graves. "Hear lies Gabe,Antoine and,Jordan they were such good people and will forever be our brothers we hope that we can avenge their death may they rest easy." Ben said as they all gathered around the graves. A walker then slammed into the fence wall. "Walkers and a lot of them maybe a whole hoard". A sanctuary guard yelled as more walkers we can slide into the walls. " let me see" Ben yelled as he climbed up next to the guard and took out his binoculars and looked out to see a hoard of walkers. " it looks like millions of them" Ben yelled as he climbed down and pulled out his gun. "What do we do" mason asked. "We are going to stand our ground and defend what's ours" Ben yelled as he reloaded his gun.

WHERE WE STAND

"There's to many on the fence if they breach it we will be screwed" Alexa yelled as she ran up and began stabbing them through the fence. (A few minutes later and everyone began stabbing them through the fence.) "joe get in your truck and try to lure them away and nick go with him" Ben demanded as they both nodded and ran for the truck. "Alexa and Nate I need you two to take some of your men to go and start loading people into the buses just in case we lose the wall". Ben yelled as they nodded and ran over to a crowd of people. "Mason and Adam I need you guys to keep stabbing the walkers at the gates and I'm gonna try to radio some help" Ben said as he took off running to his office. "You ready" joe asked as nick nodded and they signaled for a gaurd to open the gate and when it flew open they drove out of the base waving flares.as the walkers began to notice they began following the truck. "Ha Ha it's working" nick yelled as they continued driving slowly. "Everyone get on the busses just in case" Alexa yelled as all the civilians began running and pouring into the busses. A one legged man fell over on the way to the bus and Nate rushed over and helped him onto the bus. "Thank you" the man said as Nate just stood and nodded. "Look at you being a hero" Alexa said jokingly. "Yea don't get used to it" Nate said as he and Alexa climbed onto one bus and they waited. "How's kenley" Shauna asked as she walked over to the medical bed. "I think he's going to be fine he just has some bruising around his body but he should be good" Emily answered as Shauna sat next to him. "It's ok kenley, Ben is gonna figure this out and we are going to make it" Shauna said as she sat next to emily. "Hello is anyone out there we need help our camp is under attack" Ben yelled through the walkie talkie which was attached to a radio. "Hello who is this do you have food we are starving" the other person on the other side asked. "Yes But only if you help us" Ben yelled. "No deal we do not leave our home" the person said as the radio static could be heard and their voice was completely covered by the static. "Hello, are you still there" ben yelled as he turned off the radio and ran outside to see all the communities working together which made him smile before running into Isaac. "Hey go get Vickery from his cell and bring him to me" Ben yelled as Isaac nodded and ran for the jailhouse. (A couple minutes later and he comes back with Vickery) "holy shit what the hell happened out here. "We have a new enemy who walk with the dead dressed up in their guts to disguise them with the walkers and they kill people so they can turn and and make more walkers and your going to help us or I'm throwing you in the hoard" Ben yelled as Vickery cracked a smirk. "Damn that is fucked up in so many ways they need to go" Vickery said as he smiled. "Alright good I need you on the main gate for joe and nick to come back" ben demanded as Vickery nodded. "Gate duty got it" Vickery yelled as he ran for the gate. "There turning around" mason yelled as he and Adam continued to stab walkers through the fence. "Oh crap a walker is inside the base" Adam yelled as he ran over and stabbed it through its skull. "How did it get in here they shouldn't be able to get in" ben asked as he looked around. "The gate is opened"someone yelled as ben, Mason and Adam ran to shut it. "Where the hell is vick" Ben yelled. "What do you mean where is Vick I thought he was still locked up" Mason asked. "I told him he could help and to wait for joe and nick to come back so he can let them back in" ben yelled as headlights could be seen driving up. "Here they come now" Adam yelled as he began waving. "Start a meeting for tomorrow we'll talk about this later" ben said as joe and nick drove into the base and Ben shut the gate quickly after them. "All clear" joe said as he parked his truck and him and nick got out. "Actually this cant wait for Tomorrow get everyone together In the meeting hall" Ben whispered to mason as he nodded. (A couple minutes later after the hoard situation has died down and everyone could be seen around the table) "Alright so a couple minutes ago those people killed three of our friends and sent a hoard of walkers to our home and they tried to take Adam, we need to fight back and I say we find there home base and attack them head on" Ben said as everyone began nodding. "How about when we attack there base we surround them to prevent escape and use fire to attract a swarm to them" nick added. "I like that any other ideas" Ben asked. "Could get my dogs involved since the enemy uses melee weapons only" Nate said as he nodded. "But how do we know that they only use melee weapons" Alexa asked. "Did you see there line up in front of the gate, they all had blades plus if they want to live amongst the walkers they wouldn't carry weapons that make noise" mason said as everyone looked at him. "True that and isn't Clem friends with that one community full of kids maybe they can help" joe included. "No I'm not going to bring Clem into this and I'm sure as hell not bringing other children into a fight with enemies we know nothing about" Alexa said as they all nodded. "I've been talking to someone on the radio who I think might help us but I'm not sure" ben said as he looked at everyone. "Awesome and maybe they have people and enough ammo to blow those zombies blood wearing motherfuckers to hell" adam said excitedly as everyone looked at him. "Adam language" Ben said as he turned back to look at everyone else. Everyone laughed until ben stopped and started to speak "The last thing I wanna go over is that Vickery escaped" ben said as everyone looked at him in shock. "Fuck" nick said as he turned around and hit the wall. "How" Alexa asked. "Well we were empty handed with the hoard so I told him he could help and to wait for joe and nick to come back so he can let them back in but I guess he took that as a way to escape ugh I thought we could trust him this time" ben said as he looked down. "We'll find him and get him back in that cell" Alexa said as she smiled. "Yea if those creeps don't get to him first" joe said jokingly. "We'll find him I swear on it" Ben said as everyone nodded. "We will find him together as a crew" Alexa said as everyone nodded. "Hell Yea" nick yelled as he smiled. "And not a word to the civilians about this I don't want them to panic" Ben said as everyone nodded and got up and began walking out. "Can you not aim the pistol at me kid your gonna accidentally shoot me or something" Vickery said as he kept his hands up. "I followed you out here to make sure that you don't run away now keep moving to where your heading" clementine said as she held a pistol up to Vick's back as she walked behind him.


End file.
